While it may be desirable both from a consumer's perspective and an advertiser or manufacturer's perspective, it is often difficult to successfully integrate different portable communications protocols for things such as social networking, smart posters, discounts, item tracking, and many more.
Typically, events or actions are statically associated with a particular communications protocol, such as detecting the presence of an Near Field Communication (“NFC device” e.g., NFC tag) in proximity to an NFC reader (e.g., NFC-capable smartphone) and displaying a webpage on the NFC reader. With the widespread adoption and resulting decreased cost of various portable communications sources such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, NFC, and QR codes, it has become more difficult to create systems that support or work across a multitude of communications protocols in an efficient manner for the benefit of consumers in a variety of scenarios.
Accordingly, a need exists for dynamic execution of actions in response to communications events of one or more communications protocols that are generated in response to a variety of triggers (e.g., visual, near field, or radio), independent of communications protocol.